Red Pathos
by Usacchi
Summary: He forced a smile, thinking about how ironic it was, as much as his big sister tried to say that red was the colour of heroes... Red only brought disgrace to him.


**A/N**: As always, this is longer than I thought that it would be, this is starting to be normal. I wonder if someday I decide to write a long story it will turn out being shorter, or maybe even longer that I wanted it to be, who knows.

Ah, this one-short has headcanons and canon mixed, but my headcanons are mostly simple things, I don't think that they would affect to the actual plot, if something seems off, just tell me and I will try to fix it.

As always, English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical/orthographical mistakes.

* * *

She was strangling him.

Her hands were making pressure around his tiny neck, making it impossible to breathe thus making the oxygen fill his lungs. It hurt, it really hurt, not just his neck, but the pain he felt in his lungs was almost unbearable, as if they were on fire.

It hurt, but her would never say something, he would never say that it hurt, he would never show weakness.

He already had some marks on his neck, after all, it wasn't the first time that happened, it wasn't something that happened everyday but it was starting to be more an more frequent. She would suddenly grab his neck with both of her bare hands and press it, for every second that passed she would press more, or at least, that's what the boy felt.

But he didn't care, he knew that she would never kill him, that she would stop, he even knew the exact second in which she would stop.

And he never said anything, he never complained about the pain, he never cried.

Because he loved that woman, and if that helped her to release some stress he would let her strangle him.

After all, he loved his mom.

He would do anything for her.

He never looked at her eyes while she was doing that action, because he once did that and he saw her crying, he didn't like that, she was doing that because it helped her, but at the same time, she didn't like it, so she cried, and he didn't like to see his mother crying.

She would say something, but he was too dizzy to understand her words and it wasn't like he wanted to listen to her in those moments. He was scared about what she could be saying. Maybe she could be saying that he was the one to blame about all the bad things of her life.

And it was true, or at least that's what he thought.

But he still loved her, she was the person he loved the most in the world, his irreplaceable mother. And he was sure that she loved her, after all, if she didn't, she would already had abandoned him, she wouldn't celebrate his birthday, she wouldn't cook his meal every day, she wouldn't take care of him.

So if sometimes she hit him, strangle him, or any other physical abuse, it was because he deserved it, like that one time in which he accidentally broke her favourite cup, she slapped him with all the strength she had, letting a big red mark with the mark of her hand on his check that lasted for two whole days. He deserved it, after all, he broke something that she liked.

But normally, when she strangled him, it was because she needed to relief stress, because she had a bad day at work or because she remembered something bad, there were a lot of reasons that made her feel that she had to relieve some stress, and the only solution she could think about was strangling him.

His face was already red, red as a tomato and soon it would change to an unhealthy purple colour that indicated that he would soon lose consciousness, so she decided to release him before that happened.

The boy started breathing while touching his neck on pain, he was breathing fast, trying to recover all the oxygen that his lungs were missing. That was the only sound of the whole house, the sound of a little kid breathing with a little bit of difficulty until he slowly recovered his breath.

Then he looked at her, right in the eyes, she had been crying while strangling him, once again, her face was red, not as much as the boy's, but it was red, under her eyes, big bags that made her look older than she was, and her eyes looked dead, empty, they didn't have hope or happiness, it was like if she didn't feel anything at all, even after crying, even after strangling his own son.

He looked down, he couldn't stand looking at her eyes, he never could stand more than three seconds. He gulped the saliva of his mouth, hydrating his dry throat.

"I'm sorry" he said right after that, still looking at the floor. He raised his head trying to look at his mother once again, to show her how concerned he was about her, how he really was sorry about not being able to relieve her stress, how sorry he was for being the reason of all her pain, how sorry he was for not being useful.

So he raised his head, expecting that she would look back at him and that she would accept her apologies.

But instead he was slapped, harder than the time in which she slapped him for breaking the cup.

And right after that, she started crying once again, letting the little boy unable to do anything for her.

* * *

No one understood him.

Every time he went to outside, he had to cover his whole body with long sleeves and long trousers, it didn't matter if it was summer, he would always cover as much skin as he could.

But covering his neck was always a difficult thing. But he would always find the solution, he had to hide his bruises, if their neighbours found them they would blame his mom, they couldn't understand their situation even if he explained it, so he choose to hide them.

Even so, there would always be someone who would notice them and try to tell him that he was living a difficult situation.

"I can help you" they would all say worried. He would never reply to them, he would just leave. Because he thought that he didn't need their help, because they couldn't understand, why couldn't they just understand that if his mother hit him was because he deserved it?

He hated going outside, but being inside his house all the day made his mom angry, so even if he had not friends, he had to go to the park and spend the afternoon there, watching the other kids play and listening to the grown-ups talking, whispering about him.

"Poor boy... He must be suffering" was the phrase that he heard the most during the day.

He would look at them, with fierce in his eyes, trying to tell them that they should shut up without saying anything.

But with that he only helped them, making the pity on their eyes increase.

He decided to give up and make like if he couldn't hear them.

After all, even if they said that he need help, they never tried to knock the door of his house and take him from there. They never called the police either.

They talked a lot but they never did anything.

He was glad for that, after all, thanks for them being cowards he could stay with his beloved mother.

* * *

Before he could even realize it, he was trembling on the floor with tears on his eyes with his mother next to him in the same state, they were hugging each other terrorized.

A mysterious man had irrupted into their house, he had his face covered and a knife on his hand, he still didn't notice the owners of the house but they had already noticed him, and they were scared.

"Shuuya..." The woman said with a trembling voice referring to the kid "wait here, I'm going to..." She had to stop talking because the tears would start falling from her eyes if she continued. For first time in a lot of time, the boy named Shuuya Kano realized that his mother's eyes were showing emotion, but that didn't make him happy, after all, the emotion that they were showing was fear. "I'm going to call... The police" she stood up and walked towards the closest phone, with a smile on her face trying to make the kid feel more relaxed, but it didn't help "everything is going to be all right, okay?" he knew that she was lying, every word of that sentence was a lie, every letter of that sentence was a lie, even her smile was a lie.

But she was doing it for him, she was lying to make him feel safer. He realized that and smiled back at her, trying to show to her that he believed in her, that he wasn't scared, even if his body was trembling and his eyes were full of tears.

He wasn't a good liar, after all, that only made his mother cry, tears started falling from her eyes while she still had a smile on her face. She was trying to be strong for him and it was his fault that her lie was broken now, if he were a better liar, she would had been capable to hold her tears because he would make her believe that he believed in her.

The thing that he was more scared about was about making his mother cry, the thing he hated the most was seeing his beloved mother cry, and he made her cry.

She was already calling the police, with her eyes full of tears and her cracked voice when the mysterious man, the one with his face covered, came into the room in which they were. The first thing he spotted was the little kid trembling in a corner of the room and the next thing he did was run towards him, with the knife in his hand, ready to attack him.

Everything went too fast for the little kid.

He closed his eyes because he knew that the man was ready to stab him with the knife and end his life, he knew that it would hurt so he closed his eyes and he tried to not to cry, he failed and the tears didn't stop coming even if his eyes were closed.

But the pain didn't come.

When he opened his eyes, a red scenery was waiting for him, red splattered all around the room, he had some red on him, there was some red on the floor and on that horrible man's knife, and specially, there was a lot of red on the floor, under the body of his mother on the floor.

She was lying on the floor, with all that red coming out from her body.

The boy's eyes opened wide, he couldn't process what was happening.

"Shuu...ya..." she called crying in pain, now that he had a better look, she had some red on her face too, she was splitting that red. "r...un..." ordered with her last breathe, right before closing her eyes.

But he didn't obey, his legs didn't obey him.

The last thing he saw before that man stabbed him right in the heart was the cold body of his mother.

"Mom..." he called for last time with tears in his eyes.

* * *

One day, suddenly a man and a woman come to his house and took the little kid with them.

He didn't remember anything from the incident, or at least, that's what he said.

The room in which he saw his mom for last time was still dyed in red, but there was no signal about his mother being there, it didn't seem that she had gone away from there either. It was like if she had just simply disappear, letting the little kid behind her.

An empty house with a horrible room dyed in red and a little kid whose eyes had become red too, that was all what they could find.

They didn't think it twice, the married couple took the kid with them and said that they were his new family, along with a girl that had the same age as him, with a beautiful green hair and eyes as the same colour as him, it took him a time to notice that she was there, her presence was really weak. There was also a boy, with black hair and the same eyes and age as the other two, he was looking down all the time and covering his ears, as he didn't want to listen something, but the terrified look that his eyes hold showed that his attempts were useless.

It wasn't just the colour of their eyes what it was the same about them.

Their gaze, completely full of despair and sadness, a feeling that kids at their age shouldn't have feel but that they did. Those eyes, that gaze, reminded Kano, the blonde boy, about her mother's and he wondered if he looked the same way as they did.

They once talked about how their gained their new eye colour and the abilities that they carried with them, they also talked about what their abilities were.

The girl, whose name was Tsubomi Kido, said that her house was burning and that the last thing she remembered was that she was holding he big sister's hand in the middle of the fire, she swore that in that moment she died and that when she opened her eyes again, she was in the same place as her house was, now completely reduced to ash, but her sister was nowhere to be found. She said that her ability seemed to be that she could hide herself from other people.

The boy with black hair, whose name was Kousuke Seto, said that some kids were bullying him and a dog. Before he could realize it, they threw the dog to the river and he couldn't think about any other solution than jumping to the river to try to save him. He couldn't remember anything else, and when he woke up, outside the river, the dog disappeared. He said that his ability seemed to be that he could read other peoples thoughts. He seemed to be really scared about it and that he only whished to make it stop.

The blonde boy, whose name was Shuuya Kano, said that he didn't remember anything and that he still didn't know his ability.

Seto, who was surrounded by other people and who still couldn't differentiate whose thoughts was he hearing, couldn't realize that it was a lie.

That's how he became a liar.

* * *

"Ayano's your big sister, so get along with her, everyone!" said the woman with black hair pushing the three little kids towards the girl who was as surprised as them, maybe even more.

The tree kids weren't looking at her, they weren't looking at anything at all, they got used to avoid everyone's gazes, to stay away from others.

"I'm a monster" That's what the three of them thought.

And they had reasons to believe in that, they could remember how they died and they came back from the other world, they couldn't remember the other world, but they knew that they went there, after all, all the dead souls travel to there to spend the rest of the eternity there, yet, they came back. Probably they were rejected, because they were monsters, that's why they couldn't pass away and returned, probably they were monsters since the very beginning and they only realized it in that moment. That was the painful true.

But they were kind monsters, they didn't want people to get hurt because of them, that's why they stayed away from them.

That would mean that they would stay away from that girl too, even if they said that she was their new big sister, even if now she was trying to start a conversation with them, even if she tried to play with them, they knew that sooner or later she would be scared of them, she would never be able to love tree little monsters like them, so they stayed on a corner, quiet, hugging their own legs.

"That's not true!" The three of them looked at her startled, she had a bright smile on her face and her arms wide open, as if she were to give a hug "red is the colour of heroes!" she said just to run away to take a book and show it to them.

The cover had a masked man, with a weird costume that covered all his skin and he was doing a pose, typical of a hero.

But the thing that called their attention the most was the bright red neckerchief that he was wearing.

The kids were looking at the cover of the book amazed, the red that they hated so much was actually a heroic colour, it didn't mean that they were monsters but heroes.

"So there is no need to be scared" said the older girl with another bright smile, as they soon discovered that it was usual on her.

* * *

It already passed a month since he started living with his new family.

At first everything was weird, and even now, there were some things that felt strange. But it was a normal thing, he wouldn't get used to a completely different way of life in just a month when he lived just with his mother for years.

He still thought about her, every day. He still believed that if he was able to survive, she could had survived too, she didn't die, she probably left the house because she knew that living with his new family would make him happier. His mother was just thinking the best way to make him happy. Living with them he would have more kids to play with, he could play with them without hiding his skin.

She really loved him, and even if he was happy living with those two kids with the same eyes as him and that girl that claimed to be their big sister, he missed her every night.

He touched his neck with his hand in front of a mirror. The marks that should be there disappeared for some reason, the proof that his mother left on his neck, the proof that showed that he was useful to relieve some of his mother's stress disappeared.

He felt as he were betraying her.

But even if the marks disappeared, the pain when he touched the affected parts was still there.

That made him feel better.

Even if he betrayed her, she was still with him.

* * *

He was finally getting used to play with the other kids. He had fun with them and he didn't even realize when did his feelings change.

At first he didn't want to be with them, he was scared that they would hate him for being a bad liar. But for some reason, it didn't matter how many lies he would tell, they would stay with him, pretending that they were heroes with their red eyes and her red scarf, that made him happy.

But at some point, it became a little bit boring. Everyday it was the same, run around the house, inspect everything expecting an enemy but not finding anything, peace.

They were heroes with no enemies to defeat.

"Big sis Ayano" called the blond boy. The older girl who was chasing for a cat in the middle of the street stopped running and looked at him with her usual bright smile, that one that seemed that never disappeared from her face. "Why are we heroes? There isn't any reason to be heroes." He wanted to ask that question since a long time, but Seto and Kido were always with them, so he never had the chance. If they heard him questioning their adventures they would probably get angry.

The girl didn't seem to understand the question, the smile of her face had gone and she was pouting a little bit, trying to figure out what did he mean with that.

Kano sighted and a smile appeared on his face. He already realized that she wasn't really intelligent, that didn't mean that she was stupid, but sometimes she would need time to understand things, probably it was because she spent too much time daydreaming.

"I mean" started to explain the boy "heroes are supposed to have enemies, right?" his statement was accompanied with a short pause that he used to walk closer to her "but we don't have any, doesn't that make us useless?" his red eyes were filled with doubt, he always had that fear ever since he was little, one of his biggest fears was to be useless.

Ayano blinked twice just to start laughing after that and rub her little brother's head.

"Don't say those things, Shuuya!" she said still laughing. "We aren't heroes who defeat the evil, we are too young for that" she finally stopped laughing to use a more serious voice tone, with sweetness on it "as long as everyone we love is fine, as long as we are all smiling, as long as we are all together..." she took a deep breath and the little boy could already see her eyes sparking with emotion, then, with a shout almost as if it were a war cry she screamed:

"We are heroes who protect happiness!"

* * *

Years passed and he was really part of them, he felt as if they were they real family.

Those days in which he was being strangled felt like a dream, as if they never happened. But he knew that they were real, and even if they hurt, even if any other kid would hate their mom after knowing how a real family feels, he still loved her, she was the person who he loved the most and the person who he missed the most.

That's why he was never able to call Mrs. Ayaka Tateyama, his adoptive mother, mom. He would still call her "Mrs. Tateyama"

When he was little, they tried to fix that, Mr. Kenjirou Tateyama and Mrs. Ayaka Tateyama sat with him in the living room, just the three of them together.

"Shuuya, why don't you call Ayaka "mom"?" asked the man, his voice tone was sweet, the one that a parent has when he's concerned about his son, it didn't seem that they had meet for first time some months ago, he was already like the father that he never had, normally Kano would call him Mr. Tateyama, but sometimes unconsciously he would call him dad. When that happened he would be embarrassed, but the man would just sweetly rub his head and smile. But that never happened with Ayaka.

"That's..." The little boy looked at them, he was nervous and scared because his reply could offend them. The other kids, Seto and Kido already made a habit of calling them mom and dad sometimes, just like it happened to him with Kenjirou, but it was weird that after all those months, he never called Ayaka mom, not even accidentally.

"That's because I already have a mom"

* * *

There was a cultural festival at the school in which Kenjirou worked, so the trio decided that they would have a look and visit what their adoptive father's students were going to do, he kept it as a secret, even if he spent nights without sleep he never told what was he doing.

And at the end, when the day arrived, he stayed at home sleeping. If they were correctly informed, one of his students was the one who went to their house to pick the mysterious project.

It was a pity that after working so hard, he wouldn't be able to see his work at the festival, so the kids decided to go there and check it in his place.

"We should invite big sis to come with us, right?" suggested Kano with his usual joker smile, since he started getting used to the household he would keep that smile, as if he were preparing a prank. The other two agreed with his suggestion and asked the older girl if she wanted to go with them.

"Ah, sorry!" she apologized bowing, it didn't matter the confidence they had, Ayano would always apologize with a sweeter voice tone than usual and bowing. The kids waited for the explanation of why was she declining the offer. "I already planned to go with a friend" explained with a shy smile, as if she was embarrassed. "But we could meet at some point, we could go back home together!" invited the girl with the red scarf.

Her red scarf, that was something that she would always wear, it didn't matter the season, it didn't matter if it was hot outside, she would always wear that red fabric around her neck.

Kano knew well that it was because of them. She was truly a great big sister.

"I'll be going now, I don't want to arrive late... See you later!" and with those words, the older sibling of the Tateyama's left the house in a hurry.

"We should be heading the school too" suggested Kido.

"Go on ahead you two, I need to do some things" the black haired boy cheerfully waved at them while heading to another direction.

"Then, it's only both of us alone, right?" stated Kano, Kido's reaction was to throw a deadly glare to him while she put her hoodie. "That's why you don't have any frien-" before he could finish the sentence she punched him on the stomach.

"Let's go"

"Yeah, yeah"

He never thought that his relationship with Kido was bad. Even if he pissed her off and she punched him in exchange, they knew that they could always count on the other, if any of them needed help the other one would be there.

He could still remember their first meeting, how she didn't see him, how she was avoiding everyone's gazes but how he looked at her and thought at how pretty her hair was.

That was another thing that Kano was able to do while no one else could.

It didn't matter how much she tried to hide herself, Kano would always find her.

"At this rate I will disappear!" he could still remember those words that she shouted while crying years ago, when she still didn't know how to control her ability.

Her face, completely red and her red eyes filled with tears that started to go down her checks, sliding to her chin and falling to the floor. That was the moment in which the boy realized how fragile she was, even if she was always trying to hide it, she was scared of her ability as much as Seto was of his.

She was sobbing and trembling violently, probably she hold all the pain, sadness and scary thoughts to herself, that's why when Kano decided to make a small prank in which he pretended that he couldn't find her, she wasn't able to hold them anymore.

Her fragile figure, that girl who he thought that was strong, hugging herself while she wasn't able to talk anymore because of her tears.

The culpability he felt in that moment was one of the worst feelings he ever felt. That's why he had to fix it, he couldn't let her like that.

What kind of hero would he be if he let his precious comrade cry when he was the one to blame?

"But Kido..." He slowly approached her, even if she probably didn't hear him over the noise of her cry "I can see you!" he placed both of his hands on her shoulders "I can touch you!" The girl looked at him still crying but at least a little bit more serene "so you aren't going to disappear!" her eyes were still teary and he could see the fear on them, as he thought, those words weren't enough to make her feel better "I'll always find you! No matter how much you try to hide from me, I'll always, always find you!" continued, emphasizing the last sentence "I won't allow you to disappear" the girl had already stopped crying and she was listening to him, waiting for the next word and burning the sentences in her mind, she knew that she would never forget them "but, if that happened..." he stopped for a second, he needed to breathe, he said all that, he screamed that without breathing, so after a deep breath, he finished "I will bring you back to my side"

After that, the girl started crying once again, this time of happiness.

* * *

Happiness didn't last.

He was sitting in front of that coffin, next to his other two adoptive siblings who watched the whole thing.

They were crying, or that's what he imagined, because he couldn't hear them over his screams, he could still remember the pain he felt, another horrible feeling.

It wasn't physical, he could handle physical pain well, but mental pain was different.

And it was worse when it happened for second time.

He lost his mother for second time.

And this time, he didn't call her mom not even once, and once again, he watched her last moments.

Regret filled his mind. Because it didn't matter that he already had a mom, he could still call Mrs. Tateyama mom, but he didn't, because he was too attached to her previous one, the one who disappeared when he was a little boy.

Mrs Tateyama died and he was scared that she could think that he didn't love her.

He loved her. He loved her as much as he loved his mom. She was a wonderful person who took care of him, who always helped him. It didn't matter what he did, she would always forgive him. She didn't hit him.

And in exchange, he didn't do anything.

He didn't even call her mom.

Not even once.

That's why his tears were filled with regret, sadness and pain.

Because he knew that he wouldn't have a second chance, she was gone forever, she would never come back. She would never hear him calling her mom.

For first time in a long time, he didn't lie, those tears were real, those tears that seemed that would never stop coming were so real that they almost feel like acid. His throat hurt because all the shouting, but he didn't care, he would still shout and sob if that helped to make the pain go away.

But it didn't help, the pain would still be there, and it would never go.

After crying, under his eyes were left red marks.

He looked at himself at the mirror, observing those red marks, the trace that his tears left. His eyes were also red, and it wasn't because he had his ability activated.

Red.

He remembered that horrible room dyed in red at his house, the house in which he lived with his mom.

Red.

He forced a smile, thinking about how ironic it was.

As much as his big sister tried to say that red was the colour of heroes...

Red only brought disgrace to him.

* * *

Since then, everything went down.

Kenjirou didn't talk with them anymore, he would lock himself in his room doing who know what.

Ayano tried to assume both roles, the big sister and mother's role, it was obvious that it was too much for her.

"We will be okay!" She said with her usual smile.

Kano was really surprised about that, he actually believed in her words. Maybe it was because of her smile, maybe it was because she seemed as if she was already recovered, but he really believed in her.

And he wasn't the only one, Seto and Kido also believed in her and tried to continue with their life's as normally as they could.

Yet, for some reason, it didn't work.

At some point, Ayano started acting strange, she zoned out more than usual and even if she smiled, it was obvious that it wasn't a sincere smile.

Every time he asked her if something was wrong she would deny it and change the subject.

Why didn't he try to make her talk?

He was the one who was more attached to her. He was the one who realized that her smiles were lies. But he wasn't the one who tried to help her.

That's why the same situation repeated for third time in his short life.

For third time he lost a member of his family.

He was once again next to his two adoptive siblings, this time he could hear them scream and cry, he could see how their tears fell to the floor. But this time, he didn't cry, even if he was sad, even if it hurt, he didn't shed not even a single tear.

Ever since Ayaka's death he also decided to act like if he was okay, even if it wasn't like that, after all, he was good at telling lies. He faked his smiles, he covered his pain and sadness, he made himself look strong.

He deceived everyone. Even himself.

Maybe that was the reason of why he couldn't cry, because he deceived himself into thinking that crying wasn't going to help, after all, it didn't matter how many tears he shed, it didn't matter how loud he screamed.

She would never come back.

* * *

They had to leave the house in which they were raised since they were adopted. They already suspected that something like that would happen, Kenjirou didn't have enough money to maintain the kids any more, they already knew that he was having problems since Ayaka's death, but he tried to keep the three kids with him.

They didn't want to face the truth, but probably his reason was because Ayano wanted to keep the five of them together. And now that she wasn't there any more and that they were older, he didn't have any reason to keep maintaining them.

Even like that, they still were grateful to him because he took care of them, because he loved them. Kido and Seto still thought that he was a gentle person.

But Kano wasn't sure.

Once, just after Ayano's death, he peeked into his room while he was alone in the house. Some papers caught his interest and he couldn't suppress his curiosity, so he read them.

That's how he discovered things that he should never had to know.

He discovered how the married couple adopted them to investigate their abilities and how he was planning some experiments on his own students. He thought about talking with him to make his plan stop, he wouldn't let that happen to Ayano's friends. But after reading the next couple of papers he realized that it was too late, he already performed the experiments.

There was also information about another world that seemed to be ruled by a medusa, but there wasn't much information about that.

And for some reason, everything stopped caring. It didn't matter if he talked about that, it wasn't going to solve anything, his sister or adoptive mother weren't going to come back from death, his mother wouldn't re-appear suddenly, he wouldn't save the students. Seto, Kido and him weren't in danger.

He couldn't do anything at his own, he was weak and he didn't want to involve anyone else.

So he decided to ignore it.

If his big sister looked at him right in that moment, she would be upset.

_Sorry, big sis, I am not a hero_

* * *

Two years passed since her death, and yet, it still hurt.

It was summer, the hot month of August, the month with that horrible day full of sad anniversaries. He always went to visit his adoptive mother's and sister's graves the day of the anniversary of their deaths.

That was the only thing he could do to make the pain more bearable.

He would always went alone, he didn't want Kido and Seto to see him like that, until that year, they would always offer themselves to accompany him.

This time, he didn't even tell them were he was going.

He didn't think that they should worry about him, there were new members in the gang that they created with their big sister, the one that started being just a game for kids, at first it was their secret, just to make the three kids more brave so they wouldn't be scared of their abilities, now they accepted everyone, it didn't matter if it didn't have an eye ability, it didn't even matter if it wasn't a person, they would accept anyone who wanted to join.

They started being four, then three and now there were nine members.

He should feel that he had company, yet, for some reason, he felt lonely.

Seto grew closer and closer to Mary, he was always next to her, he even carried her when she was tired.

Kido started to get along with Momo really fast, they barely met some hours ago and they were already friends that seemed that had been together since kids.

The other members, Ene, Shintaro, Hibiya and Konoha, they weren't bad people, but he didn't get especially close to any of them, maybe the hikikomori was the one who he interacted the most with, but the only reason was because he was easy to play pranks on, his reactions were priceless.

At the end, even if he was surrounded with people, he felt lonely.

The worst thing was that there were more heroes now, they needed a villain to keep them entertained, but in that peaceful city there wasn't any enemy.

He sighted looking at the sky before he started talking to his sister's grave.

"Big sis" he stopped, he didn't know how to choose the correct words, even if the idea was simple, even if he already had a plan, his own lonely plan that didn't tell to anyone, he didn't know how to explain it. "I'm sorry, I didn't become a hero... So..." once again a pause, this time he looked to the grave directly, imagining that he was looking at her, face to face, and he muttered a sentence before leaving and starting his plan.

"I'll become a monster so they can be heroes"

* * *

**A/N**: I already said in a previous story that I should avoid writing at 6AM, now I'm convinced that it doesn't matter at what time I write, my hands can only write angst. Or at least an attempt of it.

This is my second story with more than 6k words, ah, I always get scared that if I write too much people will get bored, but my hands just keep and keep writing, I'm sorry for all the nonsense I write, I just like writing too much.

Well, talking about the story, this is actually an idea that a friend gave to me, we were talking about Kano, discussing his character, I like him but right in that moment I was somewhat angry at him because of what he did in the third novel, so in some point he told me "what if he thought that he had to become a monster so the others could become heroes?" and that's how this fic and that last line were born.

And yes, I implied KanoKido.

I ship almost everything in KagePro.

More like I think that I ship everything in KagePro.

Thank you for your time reading, I hope that you liked it and reviews are really welcome.

I'll try hard in my next story too.


End file.
